


Во всех моих снах я тону

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Лорд Алдия известен как выдающийся и смелый учёный. Однажды к нему обращается за помощью молодой пиромант, одержимый духом могущественного и кровожадного волшебника прошлого. Лорд Алдия видит в обоих своих визитёрах возможную выгоду для себя — и заключает сделку с обоими.





	Во всех моих снах я тону

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют: одержимость, упоминание убийства третьестепенных персонажей, упоминание попыток самоубийства, связывание; фанатские теории и хэдканоны присутствуют; циничные манипуляции, тленота. Название текста взято из песни Terrance Zdunich & Saar Hendelman «In All My Dreams I Drown».

«Hush now, hush love, here’s your gown.  
There’s the bed, lantern’s down.»  
«I’m begging you please wake me up  
In all my dreams I...»

 **«In All My Dreams I Drown»**  
by Terrance Zdunich  & Saar Hendelman

***

_Жил-был мальчик, мечтавший о могущественном волшебстве. Однажды он захотел поиграть силами, которые не стоит тревожить, и в ужасе бежал прочь, унося с собой мстительное проклятие. Теперь он видел истинную суть волшебства, но это не принесло ему и толики радости, ведь больше всего отныне страшился он сомкнуть глаза хоть на миг, — чтобы, пробудившись, не найти свежей крови на своих руках._

_Долго-долго бежал он людского жилья и скитался по диким местам, пытаясь побороть чудовище в своей душе. В отчаянии пробовал убить себя, но в землях, захваченных проклятием нежити, у человека отнят и этот последний выход._

_Наконец он сдался и пришёл на поклон к учёному чародею, и дал согласие участвовать в его исследованиях ради надежды освободиться от ужасных последствий своей былой неосмотрительности._

_О, что за глупый мальчик это был! Так крестьянин мог бы попросить лису помочь изгнать повадившуюся в курятник дикую кошку. Можете не сомневаться, лиса бы не отказала. Если ей хватит хитроумия сговориться с кошкой, она станет получать вдоволь курятины, а на заедку лакать молоко из именного блюдца. Вряд ли это можно назвать хорошим или дурным — такова уж природа вещей, не стоит об этом забывать._

_И не стоит стыдиться, если твои симпатии в этой сказке принадлежат вовсе не честному, но слишком уж доверчивому крестьянину._

***

От приоткрытой створки окна тянуло зимним холодом, волнующе морозило разгорячённую кожу. Слабый свет единственной лампы трепетал на сквозняке, порывистые тени чёрными языками лизали углы, складки балдахина и скомканных простыней. Лорд Алдия остановился и оперся на второй локоть, как бы заключая чужое запрокинутое лицо в ловушку своих рук.

В этом исчезающем, ненадёжном свете худое тело под ним казалось таким же зыбким и ненастоящим, будто не его он так хорошо ощущал сейчас: не его пышущую жаром влажную кожу и ещё более жаркое — слишком жаркое для человека, — тесное нутро, не его ясно ощутимую крупную дрожь, не его короткие частые выдохи на своих губах.

Короткие ногти неловко скользнули по спине Алдии, скорее гладя, чем царапая. Человек под ним страдальчески поморщился, но промолчал, сдерживая нетерпеливые движения. Однажды он признал главенство Алдии во всём и теперь мирился в том числе и со странной привычкой вот так замирать и молча рассматривать любовника, когда, казалось бы, оба должны стремиться только к сладостной развязке. 

Сам он не мог ничего прочесть во взгляде Алдии в такие минуты. По приземлённой причине: щадя болезненно чувствительные к свету глаза потомка Фенито, Алдия не заставлял его снимать с них повязку.

Створка окна стукнула, захлопываясь. Огонёк за мутным стеклом лампы судорожно метнулся, хлестнул тёплым световым бликом по серовато-голубой коже распростёртого на смятой постели человека и погас. Темнота выползла из углов, густой прохладой накрыла комнату. Алдия медленно поддал бёдрами вперёд и наклонился, ловя чужой прерывистый вздох.

Иметь пригожего молодого возлюбленного — само по себе лестно, когда тебе за пятьдесят, и ты не привык тратить время на придворные развлечения и принятые у знати увеселения. Впрочем, Алдия посвятил слишком много лет фанатичному преследованию отнюдь не теоретических научных целей, чтобы ценить хоть что-то, не приближающее его к разгадке. Даже столь тривиальную вещь, как секс.

Что, разумеется, не отменяло того факта, что покладистый и чуткий молодой человек в постели был отличной дополнительной наградой. Особенно, когда его не нужно долго уговаривать, чтобы он согласился на что угодно, лишь бы оно содержало достаточно ласки и хоть на время отвлекало от собственных мыслей. 

Что ж, с лихорадочной поспешностью выгибаясь навстречу, сжимаясь, замирая и хрипло вскрикивая, он ощущался вполне отвлечённым. Лорд Алдия мог заслуженно гордиться собой.

Гордости не было, только привычное телесное опустошение. Болела поясница. Алдия, сцепив зубы, сел и с силой потёр затекшие мышцы. Потом достал из-под подушки слабо мерцающие оковы и нашёл в темноте руку восстанавливающего дыхание любовника. Тот сжал его пальцы, потом отпустил. Всё ещё хрипловато шепнул:

— Я не буду спать.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — ответил Алдия мягко, но непреклонно, и потянул его запястье к массивному решетчатому изголовью.

Когда-то нынешняя кроватная рама была основой агрегата, предназначенного для вивисекции. Мощная цельнолитая конструкция могла выдержать буйство средних размеров гиганта, а вес её был таков, что даже мастодонт не сразу сдвинул бы с места.

Оковы закрылись с еле слышным зловещим щелчком. Вторую руку молодой человек подал сам, хоть и с явной неохотой.

— Я не должен засыпать, ты сам знаешь: это слишком опасно.

— Нет никакой опасности, — убедительным тоном произнёс Алдия, аккуратно пристёгивая чужое запястье к раме и задерживая палец на быстро бьющейся под горячей кожей жиле у основания большого пальца. — Никто не сможет выбраться из этих оков, и никто не сможет колдовать в них. Даже если не нуждается в катализаторах, поверь мне.

Он услышал жёсткое шуршание, с которым волосы его любовника проскользили по простыням, — видимо, тот помотал головой.

— Ты его не знаешь, не знаешь, на что он способен. Я не могу спать... — но голос его звучал всё более тихо, слова произносились медлительней. — Не заставляй меня... Он выйдет, когда поймёт... он будет делать ужасные вещи... 

— Не тревожься ни о чём, — Алдия повелительным и покровительственным жестом сжал чужую узкую кисть. — Я всё время буду здесь, а мне нелегко навредить.

— ...ты не уйдёшь?.. 

— Я буду здесь, — лорд тоже понизил голос, замедлил темп речи. — Здесь темно и тихо, никто сюда не войдёт. Ты можешь спокойно отдохнуть. Спи.

Он продолжал держать его руку, пока пульс под пальцами не успокоился окончательно. Только тогда Алдия поднялся с постели, потянулся, затеплил пару ламп, умылся и оделся. Вернулся к кровати, отдёрнул балдахин и набросил одеяло на спящего. Тот сонно вздохнул, повернул голову, уткнувшись лицом в край подушки, потёрся об неё щекой и затих.

Алдия сел к столу и провёл с четверть часа, разбирая кое-какие записи, якобы ведущие происхождение из архивов Анор Лондо.

Наконец со стороны постели донёсся ленивый зевок, звяканье цепей и смешок.

— Забавно, — сообщил человек, садящийся на постели и беззастенчиво устраивающийся поудобнее, несмотря на прикованные руки. — Твоё семя ещё не успело толком остыть в его горячем теле, а ты уже спешишь сговориться со мной. Только представь, в каком отчаянии был бы мальчик, узнай он о таком вероломстве. 

Хоть и срывавшийся с тех же уст, голос этот не казался похожим на тот, каким говорил человек, недавно уснувший на этих простынях — иным был тембр, тон, подбор слов.

Алдия повернулся к тому, кто заговорил с ним.

— Меня это не беспокоит, — сказал он спокойно и сдержанно, не поддаваясь на явную провокацию, выраженную чужой иронической усмешкой. — Он вносит свою лепту в мои исследования, но я согласился заняться вашим случаем не ради него одного. Польза, которую ты мне приносишь, когда, разумеется, бываешь в подходящем настроении, слишком велика, чтобы отказываться от неё из соображений морали.

— Польза, которую я могу тебе принести, — насмешливо поправил его собеседник. — Если пожелаю. А пока я желаю поболтать о твоей личной жизни. Ну же, мы так давно не виделись, неужели не уступишь?

— Ты получаешь удовольствие, вызывая во мне раздражение, — отметил Алдия. — Хотя, полагаю, и не такое, как убивая людей и запугивая свой сосуд пробуждениями среди расчленённых трупов.

— Верно, но вряд ли ты дашь мне развлечься на мой собственный манер после прошлого раза.

— Конечно. Я не позволю продолжать портить мне материал. Я учёный, а не мясник, в конце концов.

— Звучит гордо, но довольно скучно. 

— В нашем договоре нет ни слова о дозволении убивать моих подопытных. Или ассистентов.

— Да, наш договор... Особую пикантность ему придаёт то, что ты так и не счёл необходимым уведомить о нём мой глупенький сосуд. Как думаешь, скоро он догадается? Хотя о чём я: малыш слишком боится потерять последнюю опору в лице доброго дяденьки, согласившегося помочь его горькой беде. Вы, люди, такие забавные иногда. Всё носитесь со своим добром, со своим злом, будто они имеют какое-то значение. Но ты не такой, верно, лорд Алдия? Ты кое-что понимаешь. Мне нравится, как легко ты приручил мальчишку. Он столько лет избегал людей, что с потрохами продался за малейшую ласку, за живое прикосновение и намёк на надежду. Кому стало от этого плохо? Напротив, все только выиграли. Включая меня.

— Что ты хочешь за свою помощь?

— Имеешь в виду, за то, чтобы прекратить постельный трёп и поговорить о драконах, гигантах и тёмных душах? Убийства — единственное, что меня развлекает, как ты верно угадал. Возможно, сейчас — ещё больше, чем прежде, потому что в самой крови кое-кого с голубой кожей слишком глубоко таится стремление ткать смерть. Раз уж ты лишил меня удовольствия отнимать жизни, будь так любезен, предоставь мне хотя бы насладиться достойным зрелищем.

— Очевидно, — медленно произнёс Алдия, — ты говоришь не о присутствии на плановой вивисекции.

— О нет. Это рутина. Я говорю о том, чтобы ты убил кое-кого для меня. Здесь, сейчас, собственными руками. После этого весь остаток ночи я твой. Можем беседовать о чём только пожелаешь. Даже историю своей смертной жизни могу поведать, если вдруг ты охотник до драм.

— Не трудись. Кого ты предназначил в жертвы? 

— Один из твоих ассистентов — очень раздражающий и дурно воспитанный молодчик по имени Вестор, — голос закованного человека зазвучал особенно ласково, словно он предвкушал или вспоминал что-то приятное. — Вёл себя со мной непростительно грубо, делая забор крови, и к тому же назвал демоном. Видимо, он ещё и глуповат. Поверь, без такого скверно образованного помощника твои исследования только быстрее начнут продвигаться вперёд.

Алдия молчал.

— Позволь помочь тебе сделать выбор, — нежным тоном продолжил закованный, поняв, что ответа не получит. — Ты достаточно умён, чтобы понимать: вечно твои оковы меня не удержат. Однажды что-то случится, я проснусь днём, когда мой сосуд испугается удара грома или ещё какой-нибудь блажи... И тогда я не стану сдерживаться. Будет множество жертв. Или же ты можешь поддержать сделку со мной сейчас, убивая понемногу и только людей, не заслуживающих и единого доброго слова. Уверяю, никто не будет по ним плакать, а ты спасёшь тысячи невинных жизней.

Алдия потёр виски, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова. Затем он тяжело поднялся и вышел из спальни. Через оставленную открытой дверь был хорошо слышен его властный голос:

— Вестора ко мне! Немедленно.

Человек на постели улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы на голос.

***

Алдия смотрел на устраивающееся под его одеялом существо и боролся со странным и неуместным желанием стиснуть его в руках, оставляя синяки на тонкой голубой коже. Он никогда не целовал своего любовника, но это создание, более опасное, чем самая ядовитая болотная тварь, ему хотелось целовать глубоко и беспощадно, до крови кусая сухие насмешливые губы.

Наверное, все маги вожделеют безграничной силы, и, если сила обретает плоть, желание становится плотским.

Вот только стихиям незнакомо постоянство, их нельзя контролировать, их невозможно привязать чувствами и обещаниями. Поэтому уже сейчас, наблюдая как удовлетворённая стихия готовится уснуть, ненадолго выпустив в мир поглощённого ею человека, Алдия знал, что в конце концов, когда вытащит из временного союзника всю информацию, которой тот согласен поделиться, то примет сторону его жертвы. Слишком уж опасна стихия, выпущенная на волю. Уничтожить или изгнать её нельзя, но запереть... да, это можно попробовать.

А пока... что ж, Вестор и впрямь был мало полезен, а залитый кровью ковёр не так уж жаль. Легко заменить — что первого, что второй. 

В отличие от стихий, люди умеют ставить цели — и добиваться желаемого.

***

Он проснулся от лёгкого целомудренного прикосновения к губам, и в первый миг, ещё не поняв, где находится, панически рванулся, но оковы на руках держали крепко. Значит, ничего не случилось, он был в кровати всю ночь, никто не погиб, всё обошлось...

Лёгкий запах крови как будто просочился из его сна в реальность, но он запретил себе думать об этом и, расслабившись, неуверенно ответил на поцелуй.

***

_Давным-давно жил-был мальчик, обманувший сам себя и пытавшийся избежать справедливой, хоть и жестокой кары за свою наивность и слабость. Но магия не прощает таких грехов, и когда надежда угасла, мальчик воздвиг неколебимую стену, чтобы навсегда похоронить за ней себя и страшную опасность, выпущенную его рукой._

_Он ни во что не верил более, последовательно разочаровавшись во всём, и желал лишь одного: забвения и покоя._

_Эта история кончается хорошо: мальчику повезло. Его желание исполнилось._

_Прошли века, но никто так и не навестил место его заточения, все, кто знал его, умерли, и постепенно изгладились все следы того, что он когда-либо существовал._

_Забавно, но я не уверен даже, помнит ли хотя бы он сам собственное имя. По крайней мере я-то давно забыл такую незначительную подробность, как имя жалкого глупца и неудачника. В волшебстве нет ни добра, ни зла, это просто сила, и тот, кто хочет иметь с ней дело, должен быть силён сам._

_Ты выглядишь достаточно сильным, чтобы мы могли понять друг друга. Подойди, не бойся. Можешь звать меня Навлаан._

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85613118.jpg
> 
> в постели лорда одержимый  
> ебёт его и плачет лорд  
> так как ни разу не уверен  
> кого же точно он ебёт


End file.
